Jesus
History In the year 2046, a dangerous plague struck the cosmos infecting a huge percentage of the multiverse. The cause of this singular disease came from the infamous transgender celebrity Caitlyn Jenner. Jenner used her powers to turn organisms into the opposite gender in hopes of creating an army to take down the United States government. One of her many victims was Tarou Sado, a man from Japan who indulged in trap hentai. Jenner converted him into a trap personally and they had a child, Jessica. Jessica was originally a female and was born in Hentai Haven sometime in the late 2040s. While Jessica was still a child Jenner wanted to kill her because she feared her powers would be used for good, so she sold Tarou into slavery and swallowed Jessica. Jessica was in her mother/fathers stomach for 3 years and during this time she began to absorb the gender swap powers that Jenner possessed. In turn, Jessica became a man but still had feminine qualities. He eventually ripped himself from the bowels of Caitlyn Jenner's stomach and confronted his mother. Now calling himself Jesus he fought his mother until she was forced to go into exile. Jesus gave himself the last name Caballero and went off from the ages of 3-18 living in the streets of Trap City Love at First Sight After years of wandering the streets and doing sexual favors to have commodities, Jesus enrolled in high school where he met many new friends. His most influential friend and eventual lover was Efrain Pamatz, a half-ape boy from the planet Simia. They both shared an interest in Anime and soon fell in love. Upon learning Jesus's terrible secret that he was a trap, Efrain was delighted and embraced his lover. Months later they lost contact with each other and Jesus soon started a romantic relationship with Jose Preciado, a half human half dark elf mage. Eventually, they had a child together that was taken by an alien race. This hardship revealed that Jose had never really loved Jesus so all that cheek smashing was out of pure lust and not of love that Jesus yearned for. Jesus then began talking to Efrain again and at this point, Efrain was still single and had become a bounty hunter for the Hunya Lorians, a group of insurgents and rebels. Efrain soon married Jesus and moved to the outer rim of the Andromeda Galaxy where they live happily. Powers/Abilities *Can charm any gender into falling in love *Cuteness *Coding and Programming Languages *Ability to transfer his consciousness into an Artificial Intelligence *Dildos *nice body Gallery Quotes "Uwu"- Jesus "I love you, Efrain!"- Jesus "You're so gay Nathan! ''��"- Jesus '' "Rawr x3 nuzzles how are you pounces on ''you you're'' so warm o3o notices you have a bulge o: someone's happy nuzzles your ''necky'' wecky~ murr ''hehehe'' ''rubbies'' your bulgy ''wolgy'' you're so big :oooo'' 'rubbies' more on your bulgy 'wolgy' it doesn't stop growing ·///· kisses you and 'lickies' your 'necky' daddy 'likies' (; nuzzles 'wuzzles' I hope daddy really likes $: wiggles butt and squirms I want to see your big daddy meat wiggles butt I have a little itch o3o wags tail can you please get my itch puts paws on your chest 'nyea' its a seven inch itch rubs your chest can you help me 'pwease' squirms pwetty 'pwease' sad face I need to be punished runs paws down your chest and bites lip like I need to be punished really good paws on your bulge as I lick my lips I'm getting thirsty. I can go for some milk unbuttons your pants as my eyes glow you smell so musky :v licks shaft* mmmm so musky drools all over your daddy meat I like fondles Mr. Fuzzy Balls hehe puts snout on balls and inhales deeply oh god 'im' so hard licks balls punish me daddy 'nyea' squirms more and wiggles butt I love your musky goodness bites lip please punish me licks lips* 'nyea' suckles on your tip so good licks pre of your cock salty goodness eyes 'role' back and goes balls deep mmmm moans and suckles" - Jesus ''